nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Loading Screen Documents
This page contains a collection of documents taken from the loading screens. Yonah's Diary *The snow won't stop falling, so Dad said he'd stay here with me until it stops. He'll probably leave again when it does, so I kinda hope it snows forever. *Today Popola sent me a new book about a great big tree. I really hope it has a happy ending. There's nothing worse than a sad tree. *Devola and Popola came to keep me company today. They even sang a song for me! It was really great! I need to practice so I can sing to Dad when he gets back. *I'm gonna learn to make awesome food for Dad. I better start working on a new secret recipe. *Once I finish my secret dish, I'm gonna feed it to Dad! Then he'll see how helpful I can be. *The boy who's always running around outside gave me a super pretty flower today! I wonder if Popola knows what it's called? *Today is Dad's birthday, but he's not here. So I just had a party by myself! *Dad said he would come back home for my birthday, but I want to celebrate his birthday once in a while! *The flower wasn't in any of Devola's books, so she said I could name it whatever I want. Maybe I'll name it after Dad! *I guess a Shade came near the village today. People kept coming up to me and saying "Boy, we sure wish your father was around!" And I said, "Me too! Dad could kick the Shade's butt!" *Got a letter from Dad today! He's in a far-away town where he can see the ocean. I hope I can see the ocean someday. I bet it's huge! *I wish I could meet the Kainé lady Dad told me about. I bet she's really nice and always says nice things. I wonder if that's what my mom was like? *I was tired today, so I stayed home and hid in the bed. I could still hear Devola's singing from somewhere, though. Listening to her always makes me happy. *Devola and Popola went back home. That made me lonely, so I ran around singing songs as loud as I could. But then that got kinda weird and scary, so I stopped. *The village is buzzing with excitement and stuff today! I dunno what happened, but Devola told me not to worry. At first I thought it was a festival, but now I don't know. *Whenever I read a letter from Dad, I really feel like I need to see him again. *I write Dad letters every single day. He always worries about me, but I feel fine. *I wish Dad would send me letters every day like I do. But I know he's busy, so every other day is okay. *In the book, the big tree kept on waiting and waiting. I have to wait a lot, too. I wish I could do something. *Today Devola said that Kainé is "put together in all the right places". I don't know what all of that means, but I wanna be like that when I grow up! *Dad came back! He came back to see me! Yaaaay Dad! *Dad left pretty quickly. He said he just stopped by so he could see my face. *These black marks keep showing up on my body. Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to turn into a goblin or something, but thinking about it makes my stomach hurt, so I try not to. Experiment Logs *'Case Report 05/18/2004' **Mutations found in subcutaneous cell structure. **Rise in mental disorders believed to be caused by external factors. **Airborne transmission most likely mechanism. Research into effective treatments is underway. *'Damage Report 02/06/2008' **Wall of Jericho collapsed. **5,000 people believed dead. **Requests for reinforcements streaming in from multiple locations. We continue to monitor the situation. *'Founder Research Report 06/06/2010' **Physical attacks useless. **Thermonuclear attacks useless. **Unknown particles have been detected. Dealing with the situation will require proving the multi-origin theory. *'New Medication Cycle 02/09/2016' **Observed to slow the progress of white chlorination. **No unusual readings seen in subject. **Send records directly to Cabinet Command Room. * New Technology Report 08/07/2032 Although the resultant white chlorination syndrome infection makes ours an imperfect solution, we have reason to expect some positive results. Testing will begin on the previously selected subjects; recordkeeping on the procedure's safety is top priority *'World Purification Commission Report 09/30/2032' The first detachment is functioning properly. However, continued caution will be required well into the future. A discussion about dealing with relapse cases will be deferred to the next conference. * Abnormalities 06/23/2033 Several deleterious abnormalities have been found with a subject in the early stages of treatment, including a relapse state resulting in a total loss of self. We will investigate the cause of this error and submit a countermeasure plan immediately. *'Transition into Sleep Mode 12/28/2034' Transition into sleep mode is proceeding smoothly. All that remains is to pray for Project Gestalt's ultimate success. May god have mercy on us all. Category:Documents